worldofdogsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki Content
What does this wiki contain? This wiki contains all information about "World of Dogs" mod, made by Mateiaru. To see items and blocks added in this mod, with crafting recipes and use, click this link. Current and Upcoming Features Too see the current and upcoming features, click this link. Complete Mod Information 'Getting Started' To get started, you need to find some Dog Ore. Dog Ore can be smelted into Dog Ingots, which can be used to create tools, items and more. To obtain Puppy Ingots, you need to: *smelt a Dog Block (obtained from 9 Dog Ingots) into a Doggy Block *right-click the Doggy Block with a Magical Dog Wand to transform it into a Puppy Block *put the Puppy Block in a crafting table to obtain 9 Puppy Ingots 'Tools' There are 2 types '''of tools in this mod: Dog and Puppy. '''Dog Tools: *Dog Sword - made in a sword recipe, but with Dog Ingots *Dog Pickaxe - made in a pickaxe recipe, but with Dog Ingots *Dog Axe - made in a axe recipe, but with Dog Ingots *Dog Shovel - made in a shovel recipe, but with Dog Ingots Puppy tools: *Puppy Sword - made in a sword recipe, but with Puppy Ingots *Puppy Pickaxe - made in a pickaxe recipe, but with Puppy Ingots *Puppy Axe - made in a axe recipe, but with Puppy Ingots *Puppy Shovel - made in a shovel recipe, but with Puppy Ingots 'Armor' Like tools, there are 2 types of armor: Dog and Puppy. The Dog Armor is crafted in a normal armor recipe, but with Dog Ingots. The Puppy Armor is the same, but it is crafted with Puppy Ingots. *When worn, the Dog Armor gives the Resistance I buff. *The Puppy Armor gives more buffs: Strength III, Regeneration I and Haste II Note: In the future versions when playing on hard the buffs will be: Strength II and Haste II 'Blocks' This mod adds a few blocks: *Dog Block *Doggy Block *Puppy Block *Dog Bricks *Doggy Bricks *Puppy Bricks *Dog Stairs *Doggy Stairs *Puppy Stairs *Cute Dirt *Cute Grass *Cute Stone *Cute Cobblestone The Blocks (dog, doggy and puppy) are crafted using 9 of the respective ingots (see Getting Started). The Bricks (dog, doggy and puppy) are crafted using 4 of the respective blocks (see the above line), in a square shape. They can also be crafted in the player's inventory crafting. The Stairs (dog, doggy and puppy) are crafted using 6 of the respective block (see the line above the above line), in a stair recipe. The other 4 blocks (dirt, grass, stone and cobblestone) are found in The Cute Dimension (see below). 'The Cute Dimension' To travel to The Cute Dimension, you need to create a Cute Portal, out of Cute Portal Frames. To obtain the Cute Portal Frames, you need to right-click a Puppy Block with a Magical Doggy Wand. Each Puppy Block will be transformed into 7 Cute Portal Frames (14 needed for a portal), so totally 2 Puppy Blocks for the Cute Portal. The Cute Dimension has 3 biomes. It has Cute Grass and Cute Dirt at the top; Cute Stone as main filler block. Bren broke it drops Cute Cobblestone. The Cute Cobblestone can be smelted into Cute Stone and the stone can be smelted into Dog Block Chunks. Four chunks can be made into one Dog Block More info about The Cute Dimension is on the dimension's page. 'Cute Mobs' Of course, this mod comes with its own cute little Dogs and Puppies. Info about them on their page.